Queen
by FlyingMintBunny2
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a regular boring person with a regular boring life. He works as a librarian and lives alone. One rainy day, he's going about his normal schedule, stopping by the tea shop on his way to work. When he leaves the tea shop, he finds himself following an unknown being to an unknown place. Who was he following and where could be be going? Read to find out. Cardverse
1. Prologue: Blue Roses

**¡Hola! ¿Como estas? ¿Muy bien? ¡Bien! I don't know why I'm speaking Spanish... I'm learning Chinese... Anyway, I had this idea and had to write it down ASAP. Just as a warning, I may or may not continue this. If I do, expect late updates because I'm supposed to be working on another story. Well, only expect that if you plan on reading this... **

**Onward, dear friends! **

* * *

><p>The streets of London were bustling with people on this particular rainy day. People were laughing, smiling, talking on phones, window shopping, or even simply walking. Among this crowd of people was a rather short twenty-three year old man with choppy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and quite bushy eyebrows. (Don't tell him I said that last bit, he'd try to strangle me.) The man sighed and glanced at his watch as he strode towards what appeared to be a tea shop. The door opened with the sound of a bell and he closed his umbrella and stepped inside. The man working the counter looked up and smiled.<p>

"Hey, Arthur. The usual?" Arthur gave him a small smile and nodded before he sat at a table by the window.

The man at the counter turned to one of his coworkers and said, "Earl grey tea with a spot of cream, two teaspoons of sugar and a blueberry scone for Kirkland."

After that was said, Arthur turned toward the window and watched as the droplets of water slid down the pane. He sighed again. Arthur Kirkland was nothing special. Just another person with a job and a life. He was simply a librarian. Nothing more, nothing less. He only chose the job so he could be closer to the one thing he loved: books. The fact that Arthur had the qualifications to be an editor/publisher or even a school teacher peeved him a bit for he only managed to get a measly job as a librarian. He sighed again and closed his eyes to let his mind wander. More often than not, he would do this and imagine himself as something he was not. He would imagine himself as a noble, a magician, a singer, an actor, even as more absurd things such as a pirate.

He let his mind wander for a bit before he was removed from his thoughts.

"Arthur!" Arthur turned his head in the direction of the counter and saw the man holding a cup and a bag. He stood and walked towards him, pulling out his wallet. Arthur pulled out the necessary amount of pounds and placed them on the counter. He reached for the cup and the bag, "Thanks Andrew." Andrew smiled and nodded at him as he handed Arthur his order.

They waved at each other before Arthur turned and walked back to the entrance of the shop. As he opened the door, hearing the ding of the bell, he opened his umbrella and stepped back out into the cold and rain. Once outside, he took a sip of his tea and let out a sigh of utter bliss. He stood there for a few moments before turning and walking in the direction of his workplace. That's when he thought he heard someone say his name. He paused mid-step and looked around. Could it have been his imagination? No, it sounded too real for that, right?

...

Arthur began to think that it quite possibly was his imagination. Wait, there it was again! It sounded like... A child? Arthur turned around and saw a flash of bright reds, yellows, greens, and oranges run off down the street and around the corner. Arthur frowned and walked in the same direction. 'What am I doing?', He thought, 'I don't know who this could be or where they're leading me!' Yet, he continued to walk, as if being drawn by some unknown force. When he rounded the corner, he found a labyrinth of hedges with roses on them. The roses were all blue for some strange reason, not that he minded, blue happened to be a favorite color of his. Yet, he didn't remember these hedges ever being here. The noises of the busy city were also gone. He turned around and found that the streets were no longer there. He was surrounded by the over-sized rose bushes.

When he turned back in the direction he was originally facing, he found a playing card face down on the ground. He crouched and picked it up. When he flipped it over, he found that it was the Ace of Spades. Arthur smiled at the card, the Ace of Spades had always been one of his most favorite cards in an entire deck of cards. It was always the most beautiful and intricate card. When he looked up, he saw another card not too far away, also faced down. He stood and walked over to it, picking it up. Two of Spades. Another card, Three of Spades. After that, Four of Spades. Arthur realized that the cards were set in a way that they were ascending. He followed the cards through the maze, one after the other. Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten. Since those were all of the numbers, Arthur wondered if there would be any more cards and if so, what cards would they be? Hearts? Diamonds? Clubs?

When he looked in front of himself, he saw another card, faced down like the rest of them. When he picked it up and turned it over, he found it was not what he thought, but the Jack of Spades. Arthur stared at the card for a moment before shrugging and continuing to walk, 'The person who placed these cards obviously really likes the spades' cards.' He picked up a card that was placed not to far from where he was originally standing. It, of course, was also faced down. King of Spades. Arthur continued to walk, but when he came across what he supposed was the final card, he found it was placed on a bed of what appeared to be weeds and twigs. This card was not faced down. It was the Queen of Spades. He walked towards the card to pick it up, but when he stepped upon the weeds and sticks, he fell into a large hole. As he dropped, he released twelve out of thirteen cards. The thirteenth card, being the Queen of Spades, managed to find itself stuck inside the sleeve of Arthur's peacoat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, it appears Arthur has fallen into a trap. Shall we see what happens to our beloved Brit in the next chapter? Favorite, follow, review and all that jazz. You should know the drill. <strong>

**Until next time~ **


	2. Chapter 1: Right on Time

**Hi! it appears that a few of you enjoy this story, so I shall continue it! Don't expect such close updates like this all the time! It will almost never happen. This is an exception! Obviously, how Arthur falls through the hole is like Alice in Wonderland, but I put my own twist on it. Did you like my symbolism and stuff? **

**Thou shalt continue! **

* * *

><p>How long had he been falling? Even if it wasn't, it seemed like he'd been falling forever. He long stopped fearing for his life for he had no idea if he would ever stop falling through this dark hole. Perhaps he was dreaming... Yeah, that seems like a logical explanation. What was happening to him seemed vaguely familiar. Where had he seen similar events before? Arthur shrugged it off, figuring it might come to him later.<p>

As Arthur continued to fall, he began to get bored and tired. His eyes began to droop as he slowly drifted into sleep. Perhaps he would've stopped falling by the time he wakes up. Or perhaps maybe he wouldn't wake up... Let's not think about that possibility, though! Finally, the overwhelming urge to sleep took over and Arthur fell into a peaceful slumber.

**...**

Arthur was jerked out of his sleep when he was roughly shot out of a hole and onto a blue tile floor. He groaned and sat up before looking around. He found that he was in a very blue room. The room wasn't large and only had a table in it, which Arthur found odd, but also quite familiar. Arthur tried to locate the hole he was shot out of, but found that it wasn't there. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stood. Where was he? He looked around for an exit, but only found a door the size of a cat. He decided to see what was on the table. When he walked over to the table, he found a small bottle that said 'DRINK ME'. Arthur frowned, 'Where have I seen this before?' He thought and he thought, and all of the sudden he had an epiphany. 'Alice's Adventure in Wonderland! Of course! ... But it's a bit different from the story and the movies...'

Arthur glanced at the door and the bottle, "If I remember correctly, this bottle shrinks things... What was it that made Alice grow...? Er... Ah! That's right!", Arthur snapped his fingers, "It was a cake!" Arthur looked at the floor around the table to find the cake and surprise surprise, there it was. On it were the words 'EAT ME' of course. He picked up the cake and placed it next to the bottle. He glanced at the door again, "I wonder..." Arthur picked up the cake and crouched beside the door, "I feel crazy for doing this, but are you awake?" The door knob let out a loud snore before saying "Huh? Oh, hello. I didn't see you there." Arthur blinked at it for a moment, "... You really do talk..."

The door knob scoffed, "Well of course I do. How else would I tell you that you that you are far to big to get through me?" Arthur rolled his eyes and didn't dignify that with an answer. He glanced at the cake in his hand, "... Hey, do you want some cake?" The door knob frowned slightly, "Hm? You have cake?" Arthur took off the eat me sign and showed the door knob the cake. "Oh! Well, don't mind if I do!", said the door knob, "Now, could you please break off a piece and stick it in my key hole?" Arthur nodded and did as he was told. He scowled as the door knob spoke as he ate, "This is good *munch munch*. Where did you get it?" Arthur looked away from the manner-less door knob, "It's a secret."

As the door knob finished it's piece of cake it surprisingly began to grow, "W-what, what's happening to me?" Arthur stood up as the door grew, "I'm surprised that worked..."

"Surprised what worked?"

"Nothing.", Arthur turned back to the table to grab the key and the bottle, never know when it'll come in handy. He turned back to the door and stuck the key in the hole before turning it and opening the door, the knob complaining the whole time.

He was in awe at the sight on the other side of the door. What he came across was a beautiful area that appeared to be a forest with a multitude of strange, colorful creatures. He smoothed out his coat and stepped out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. As he strolled, he took in his surroundings. 'Such a beautiful expanse of land... This must be a dream...' Arthur pinched himself, but he didn't wake up back at home. He stared in awe at the strange little creatures scurrying about and didn't notice that he was walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

At some point, Arthur found that he was completely and utterly lost and the forest was only getting denser. Arthur decided to rest for a bit, taking a seat on a big rock, only for it to get up and move away, leaving him to fall on his bum. Arthur sighed and rubbed his bottom, "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"I dunno~ How much longer do you plan on sitting there?"

Arthur's eyes opened wide at the voice that replied to him. He immediately stood and looked around, finding nothing in the process, "Who's there!?"

"Kesesesese~ Calm down! Is the little bunny lost?" The voice sounded like it was coming from nowhere and all around him at the same time.

Arthur scowled, "Who are you!? Where are you!?" He heard that weird laugh again and turned in a random direction when all of the sudden, bright red eyes appeared in front of him, "Boo."

Arthur fell backwards and stared at the being that was floating in front of him. He was nonchalantly looking at it's nails, "Guten tag." Arthur rose an eyebrow, "You're German?" The red-eyed, white-haired man looked at him confusedly, "What's German?" Arthur waved him off, "Nothing." The man smirked at him, "Not from around here, are you?" Arthur glanced at the man's weird black and white clothing, he looked like some sort of court jester, "Does it seem that way? Anyway, who are you?"

The man simply grinned at him, "Hmm, It depends. What do you want to call me?" Arthur rolled his eyes and stood, dusting off himself. "I'm sure you have a name, in the meantime,", Arthur outstretched his hand, ever the gentleman, "My name is Arthur Kirkland." The man rose an eyebrow at him and disappeared before his eyes. Arthur blinked before suddenly being hugged from behind.

The mysterious person whispered in his ear, "Why don't we take a more intimate approach? Where're you from?"

"L-London... What are you supposed to be portraying, here? Cheshire cat?"

"Who's Cheshire cat?"

"Nevermind."

The man shrugged and began to lift up Arthur's coat ans shirt.

"W-what the bloody hell are you doing!?"

"Seeing where you're headed.", He stated this in the most matter-of-fact way possible as if Arthur had any idea what exactly he meant by that.

"How are you going to do that by lifting up my shirt, you bleeding pervert?", Arthur's face and ears were burning as he tried to pull himself away from the albino.

"Ah, it appears you're going to Spades.", the person said as he released Arthur.

"Where?"

The person rolled his eyes, "Boy, are you dumb."

"Excuse me!?", Arthur attempted to strangle the man, but he disappeared again. "Who the hell are you!?", Arthur growled.

The man laughed, only his head reappearing, "Kesesesese! Why should I tell you? You are obviously not awesome enough to know!"

Arthur was fuming, "Anyway, how do you know I have to go to spades? Wherever that is..."

The man appeared in front of him, "You have a spades symbol on your lower back."

"What!?", Arthur tried to pull up his shirt and find out himself, but to no avail.

"You should have a card. Can I see it?"

"Ha? I don't have a card. The cards that I did have were dropped.", Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

The man frowned, "Check your clothes. One card should have stayed with you. If not, Peter is so unawesome!"

"Who's Peter?"

"The one who brought you here, now where is that card?", Gilbert began to unbutton Arthur's peacoat.

"I-I told you I didn't have any!", Arthur began flailing his arms and tried to push the other away. All of the sudden, a card flew out of his sleeve. They both stared at the card for a few moments before the albino went to pick it up, "I knew Peter didn't fail me! That would've been unawesome!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "You said that already."

The person looked at the card, "Huh, looks like you're going to be the queen. I was wondering what you were going to be because almost all of the suits for Spades were filled already." He glanced at Arthur, "Although I was kind of expecting a pretty woman to be the queen... One that does't have caterpillar eyebrows... Poor Alfred..."

Arthur glared at the Albino, "I would try to strangle you if only you wouldn't disappear when I try. Also, why won't you tell me who you are!?"

"Hey, I didn't say you weren't pretty! I mean, you look kind of like a girl... If it weren't for those eyebrows of yours..."

"You bleeding twat!"

"Anyway, since you're obviously royalty, I guess I could tell you my name..."

"...Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!"

"Hold on, I was pausing for dramatic effect! Jeez, you aren't cute at all...", the albino pouted and handed the card back to Arthur.

Arthur snatched it back, "Who said I wanted to be cute!?"

Arthur's question was ignored, "My name is Gilbert Beilshmidt! I'm the older brother of the King of Hearts, Ludwig Beilshmidt, and I'm one of the only two Jokers in all of Cards!" Gilbert snapped his fingers and a young boy in bright clothing with blonde hair, blue eyes, and bushy eyebrows (albeit less bushy than Arthur's) showed up. "Okay, so we don't have much time. Archie - " "My name is Arthur." "_Arthur_, this is Peter. He's the other Joker and I've already mentioned him already. Peter, take Arthur here to Spades."

Peter nodded, "Okay!" He grabbed Arthur's hand and began to run in a random direction, "Hurry up, old man! We're going to be late!"

"Late for what!? Aren't you the one who tricked me into coming here!?"

" You'll see when we get there!And of course I was! I'm going to be a big, strong Joker one day, so I have to get the hang of my job!"

**...**

The two eventually found themselves in a city that was surrounded by blue plants, but the buildings were surprisingly normal colors. Arthur tapped Peter's shoulder, pulling the boy's gaze away from his pocket watch, "What?" "Where are we?", Arthur asked. "We're in Spades." Arthur frowned, "If we're here, then why do you keep glancing at that watch?" Peter tutted, "We need to get to the castle, silly. Otherwise, we'll be late!" Arthur sighed, "What are we going to be late for?" Peter grinned at him, "It's a surprise!"

Thus, Arthur was promptly dragged in the direction of what he assumed to be the castle. When they reached some gates, they were stopped by some guards. "Halt! Who goes there?" Peter spoke up, "Peter Kirkland here!" The guard looked down at him and rolled his eyes, "What is it now, Peter? You aren't here to cause any more mischief, are you?" Peter puffed out his cheeks, "Not this time, jerk!" He turned toward Arthur, "Give me that card!" Arthur pulled the card out of his pocket and handed it to the boy. Peter showed it to the guards, "I brought the queen! So let us in!" The guard blinked at the card, but turned and yelled at the guards on the other side of the gate, "Open the gate! Peter brought a royal!"

Arthur watched as the gates were opened. Immediately after they were opened, Peter dragged Arthur inside, giving him the card back. Once again, the boy glanced at the watch, "Hey, we might be right on time!" Arthur groaned, "Right on time for _what_!?" Peter shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's go!" Peter began to run to the entrance of the castle with Arthur in tow. "When we get to the entrance, I want you to show them your card." Arthur nodded.

When they got to the door, Arthur showed the card to the guards and the two were let inside. Once inside, Peter turned toward Arthur, "We need to get you changed into proper attire before we go!" He waved down a maid and asked Arthur to show his card to her. 'What is this card supposed to be? A bloody V.I.P. pass? Or perhaps an ID?', Arthur thought as he showed the card to the maid. She nodded in understanding and excitedly led the two to a room somewhere in the castle. Arthur was quickly becoming disoriented by all of the halls and doors and forgot which direction they came from. Though most of the furniture and stuff were normal colors, quite a bit of the items in the castle were various shades of blue, some Arthur hadn't even seen before. Once in the room, the maid walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a blue outfit and handed it to Arthur, "Please change into this, sir." Arthur stared at the garments for a moment before nodding. The maid bowed and left the room.

Arthur sighed and Peter spoke up, "Hurry up! Otherwise, we'll be late!" Arthur shot a glare at him, "Alright, alright, I'm hurrying!" Arthur changed into the odd clothing and tied the ribbon around his neck into a bow. After pulling on the boots, he looked in the mirror. The clothing surprisingly fit him perfectly, being both comfortable and stylish. Though it kind of emphasized some areas of his body a bit too much, he would say. "Hey, you forgot something!" Arthur turned towards Peter to find him holding what appeared to be a small top hat in his hand. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "How am I supposed to wear that? It's far to small." Peter rolled his eyes and walked up to Arthur, motioning for him to bend over. After he did so, Peter simply placed the hat on Arthur's head, "Like that." Arthur turned towards the mirror to find that the hat was sitting comfortably on the side of his head, not budging any time soon. "How -" "No time for questions!", Peter said as he once again began to drag Arthur out of the room.

Arthur was inevitably pulled through many hallways, not having any idea where they were going or where they had been. It was a couple of minutes later when they had finally reached their destination. Peter pulled out his watch, "Right on time!" After that was said, he pushed open the double doors before him.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... In the next chapter! Tell me your thoughts! Give me your criticism! Let me know if you want me to add something in there or something. You can even just say hi or something! Also, flames are encouraged! They help me improve! Also, it's been snowing lately, so I need some warmth! Oh, and Guest, I'm glad you like it! I happen to enjoy writing this story. It's quite fun! <strong>

**Peter: Until next time! Hopefully, we won't be that late! **


	3. Chapter 2: For Tea

**I'm back~ So, who's ready for another chapter? You're going to find out what they saw on the other side of those doors! Since I have nothing more to say, let's continue! **

**Thus, we move forward!**

* * *

><p>"Right on time for tea!", Peter exclaimed.<p>

Everyone in the room turned and looked at the pair at the door. There was a variety of people, some of which were wearing colors other than blue, which came as somewhat of a surprise to Arthur. Arthur leaned down to whisper to Peter, "Who are these people?" Peter grinned at him, "They are royals! We will be having tea with them!" Peter quickly strode to the large table in the middle of the large room and sat down next to someone who was wearing red clothing. Arthur cautiously sat next to him.

Peter turned to the black haired, brown-eyed person next to him who was clad in elegant, red clothing, "Hey, queen Kiku, did you make any more toys for me?" Kiku took a sip from his green tea, "I'm sorry, Peter-kun. I haven't had the time to." Peter pouted, "What? Awww... Well, no matter...", Peter gestured to Arthur, "This is the new Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, this is the Queen of Hearts, Kiku Honda." Peter let his attention slip from the two to someone further down the table, "Hey, Lili, can you pass the tea and stuff down this way?" The girl known as Lili, clad in orange clothing with green eyes and blonde hair, nodded and passed the stuff down.

Peter handed Arthur a cup, "What kind of tea do you like? If you don't like tea, that's fine. You can have some coffee. King Alfred doesn't like tea. He's not here right now, though. He's almost always late to these gatherings." Arthur had a bit of a difficult time keeping up with what the boy was saying, "E-er, do you have Earl Grey tea?" Peter smiled and poured some water in Arthur's tea cup before placing a tea bag in it, "Great choice! I personally prefer Chamomile tea, but that's just me. Kiku, here, loves to drink green tea and so does Jack Yao. Yao prefers oolong tea, though. Most of the others don't really drink tea or coffee, so they bring their own drinks. King Ivan brings Vodka, King Ludwig brings beer, and King Francis and Jack Feliciano bring wine. The others drink water or something and only come for the food." Arthur tried his best to keep up, but simply could not, "Er, okay... Can I have a spot of cream and two teaspoons of sugar?" "Sure!", Peter removed the tea bag and poured a bit of cream in the tea cup and picked up a tea spoon before dropping the preferred amount of sugar in the cup. He handed the cup to Arthur along with the tea spoon.

Just as Arthur began to stir his tea, the doors suddenly burst open. Everyone looked at the newcomers. One of them was a man dressed in blue, had blue eyes and blonde hair with a cowlick sticking up from his part. Behind him, stood a man dressed in orange with wavy, shoulder-length blond hair and a darker shade of blue eyes. The taller one was the first to speak, "Yo! The Hero has arrived!" Someone else dressed in blue who was sitting next to Lili rolled his eyes, "Aiyah, you're always late! How are you late even when you are hosting it!?" The man laughed obnoxiously, "Calm down, Yao! You are here, right?" Yao grumbled something to himself in strings of Chinese and something along the lines of "fat westerners". Peter quickly stood up from his seat and ran over to the man, giving him a hug, "Alfred! Long time no see!" Alfred smiled and ruffled Peter's hair, "Hey, buddy, how have you been?" Peter grinned up at him, "I've been great! Also, I have someone to introduce you to!"

The man standing behind Peter perked up at the sound of someone new, "Is that so? I was wondering how you got in here if you hadn't come with someone important. Who is it, petit garçon?" Alfred waved him off, "Go get me some coffee, first, Francis." Francis shot a disapproving look at Alfred, "How dare you order me around? Why don't you get someone that works for you to do it? Someone like, I don't know, Perhaps your Ten?" Alfred groaned, "But Reina doesn't know how to make my coffee correctly! The only thing Reina is good at is making me hamburgers and spicy foods!" Francis rolled his eyes, "Now, that's not a nice thing to say about belle Reina. She's good at plenty." Alfred pouted, "Not making coffee, though..." Arthur was starting to get a headache at all of the pointless chatter that was going on when Peter cleared his throat, getting the attention of both kings in the process. He smiled, "Now that I've got your attention... Arthur, come here!"

Arthur stood and walked over, standing a couple of paces behind Peter. Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, "Don't be shy, Alfred doesn't bite! I'm not too sure about Francis, though...", Francis let out a sound of feigned hurt, "Anyway, Arthur, this is Alfred F. Jones, the King of Spades. Alfred, this is Arthur Kirkland, the new Queen of Spades." Alfred grinned at Arthur and adjusted his glasses, "Heya! I'm the hero, remember that! So, how do you like it in Spades so fa-" Alfred was interrupted by Francis who stepped in front of him and took Arthur's hand before placing his lips on the back of it, "Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy, King of Diamonds. Your are très belle, mon cher." Arthur's eye twitched, quickly pulling his hand away from the man, "Please don't speak that disgusting language to me, bloody frog." Francis stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before scoffing, "How dare you call moi a frog, monsieur sourcils." Alfred, who was trying to keep his giggles in the entire encounter, burst out laughing, "Oh, dude, Francis, you got rejected! It's been a while since I've seen that happen with someone you just met!"

Arthur, having studied French for quite a while, understood exactly what he said. He glared at Francis, "I'll have you know that these eyebrows run in my family, you git!" Francis whipped his head to his right with a humph, flicking his hair at Arthur. Arthur whipped his head in the opposite direction, already not liking this French bastard. Alfred clapped his hands together, "So, everyone is here, right?" Yao stood, "Yes, I took attendance a little earlier before you showed up. You and Francis were the only two missing." Alfred nodded, "Thanks, Yao. Alright, so we have some talking to do, right? Let's get this party started!"

A man dressed in green with brown hair and violet eyes spoke up, "Yes, it seems as if Chess and Checkers want to start a war with Cards." Arthur turned toward the man who spoke, "What!?" The man rose an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" Arthur had no idea what to say. Everyone in the room hardly reacted to the prospect of war, in fact, they seemed a bit interested and amused. The fact that they seemed so calm about the idea of a war appalled Arthur. Alfred led Arthur and Peter back to the table, Francis following behind. Once they were seated, Alfred spoke, "Hmm... Four against Four, huh?" A woman dressed in green with wavy, brown hair and green eyes spoke up, "Yes, both Chess and Checkers have two kingdoms. We're up against Red, Black, White, and Brown." Alfred stuck his tongue out at her, "I new that, Eliza." A man dressed in red with blonde hair and ice blue eyes looked at Alfred, "Are we going to accept?" Arthur looked at Alfred warily, 'Are they serious?'

Alfred grinned, "Hell yeah! It's been a while since we played with them." A man dressed in green with silver hair and violet eyes smiled, "It will be fun, da?" Arthur stared wide-eyed at all of these people, 'What the hell are they saying!? Playing? Fun? Last time I checked, wars weren't games!' He hardly knew anyone in this room, why the hell is he being dragged into their war? Alfred leaned back in his chair, "What did they suggest we do this time, Ludwig? Croquet wasn't very fun for me last time." Arthur looked at Alfred as if he were the craziest person in the world, 'Are they seriously talking about a game?' Ludwig sighed, "I don't think they liked it either, so they suggested football or baseball." Alfred's eyes lit up like a child during Christmas, "Football?" Francis rolled his eyes, "They meant 'soccer', didn't they?" Ludwig nodded. Alfred slumped in his seat, "Aw..." Arthur shook his head and mumbled to himself, "These people are utterly mad." "Did you say something, Artie?", Alfred turned to him. Arthur shot a glare in his direction, "It's _Arthur_, and no, I didn't say anything."

Alfred held his hands up in defense, "Whoa, there tiger, calm down. You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" Arthur didn't reply and simply glared at him, disgusted at his utter butchering of the English language. Alfred smiled at him nervously and whispered to Francis, "The new Queen's a bit scary, isn't he?" Francis scoffed, "Not one bit. He looks kind of like an irritated kitten with caterpillar eyebrows." Alfred laughed, "I guess you're right." Arthur scowled, "What are you two talking about?" Alfred shot a smile and a thumbs up at him, "Nothing!" Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed one leg over the other.

"Oh, that's right, Arthur, you don't know anyone here, do you?", Alfred said as if just realizing. Arthur sighed and shook his head 'no'. "Alrighty then! I'll tell you who they are! The one sitting next to Peter, I'm pretty sure you already know Peter, is the Queen of Hearts, Kiku Honda." "I already knew that.", Arthur chimed. "Alright, then next to him is the Jack of Hearts, Feliciano Vargas." Feliciano smiled at him, "Ciao! Do you like pasta?" Before Arthur could reply, Alfred continued, "Next to him is the King of Hearts-" Arthur interrupted him, "Wait, I know this. You're Ludwig Beilshmidt, right? Gilbert's younger brother?" Ludwig nodded, a bit stunned that he could guess that. Arthur studied him for a moment, "You don't look alike at all. The only reason why I could tell was because Gilbert told me his brother was the King of Hearts." Ludwig nodded again in understanding, "We get that a lot. We don't act similar, either." Feliciano spoke up, "Ve, where is Gilbert, anyway?"

Alfred shrugged, "He only shows up to these tea parties when either Ludwig or Francis are hosting it. Those are the only times he's let in, anyway. Back on topic! Next to Ludwig is the Queen of Clubs, Elizaveta Herdervary." Elizaveta smiled at Arthur, "Lovely to make your acquaintance, dear." Arthur smiled back at her, "The pleasure is mine." Alfred continued, "Next to her is the Jack of Clubs, Roderich Eldestein. They're married." Arthur looked confused, "Shouldn't the queen be married to the king?" Alfred laughed, "They don't have to be." Arthur thought for a moment, "... So that means I don't have to be married to you?" Alfred, who had been taking a sip of his coffee at that moment nearly spit it out, "Dude, that's a blow to my pride! Who wouldn't want to marry the hero? You hardly know me yet! Don't be so hasty with your decisions!" Arthur rolled his eyes, "You hardly know me, either." Alfred ignored that comment and continued, pouting a bit, "Sitting next to Roderich is Ivan the Terrible and next to hi-" "Hey, be nice to your comrades, da?", Ivan interrupted, letting out a string of clacking sounds. Alfred sighed, "Fiiinnnee... He's the King of Clubs, Ivan Braginski. Moving on, next to him is Vash Zwingli, the Jack of Diamonds."

Vash said nothing and merely stared at Arthur with cold, green eyes, unnerving him greatly. "... Sitting next to him is his little sister, Lili Zwingli, the Queen of Diamonds." Lili smiled shyly at Arthur, "H-hello." Arthur smiled kindly at her, "Hello." Vash shot a glare in Arthur's direction. Alfred leaned over and whispered in Arthur's ear, "Vash is overprotective of Lili, so be careful around those two. You might get shot." A shiver was sent through Arthur's spine at those words. (Not because Alfred whispered in his ear, you pervs. I'm saving that for later.) After that was said, Alfred leaned away, "Okay! Next to Lili is Yao Wang, the one and only Jack of Spades." Yao did a half-bow, "Nihao." Arthur smiled at him and also did a half-bow, "Hello." Alfred continued, "Next to Yao is Francis, you already know him." Arthur glared at him and spoke sarcastically, "Yes, it's such a _pleasure_." Francis simply smirked and winked at him, causing Arthur to fume. Alfred snickered a bit, "Yeah, and you know who I am. I already mentioned Peter and you know him, so that's everyone!" Peter grinned, "Of course he does! Who could forget about me? I'm going to become a great, strong Joker one day!"

Yao rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, Peter, we know." Before Peter could say anything else, Alfred spoke again, "Okay, guys, this is Arthur Kirkland, the new Queen of Spades. If you didn't know already, now you know." Arthur looked around the table at everyone, "Might I ask why everyone is sitting with the people they work with except the frog and Yao? Also, might I ask why it seems as if the order is 'queen, jack, king' up until Vash?" Vash decided to speak up, "I don't trust Francis or Ivan sitting next to my little sister." Alfred laughed, "Why did you even have to ask? Besides, why does it matter what order we sit in? Are you a perfectionist or something?" Arthur blushed, "N-no! I just happened to have noticed!" Alfred laughed again, "Well, whatever. Anyway, let's take a vote on what game we're playing for the war."

Ludwig nodded, "All in favor of playing football?" Seven people rose their hands. Ludwig counted before he nodded, "Okay, all in favor of playing baseball?" Five people rose their hands. Ludwig counted in his head, "Someone did not vote." Everyone looked at Vash, noticing he had not rose his hand for either sport. He shrugged, "I'm neutral." Half of the people who wanted to play baseball shrugged, not really caring. Three of them were quite upset, on the other hand. Alfred whined, "Awwww, but soccer is such a lame sport! I don't want to kick those little animals, either!" Ludwig rolled his eyes, "You'd rather hit them with a bat?" Alfred and Peter pouted. Arthur looked at Peter, "Wait a minute, why were you even allowed to vote?" Peter shrugged, "I'm allowed to participate if I come to the tea party and don't destroy anything or anger anyone."

Arthur rose an eyebrow inquisitively, "You don't say?" Peter simply grinned at him mischievously. Yao clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention, "Now that that's settled, we need to write them a letter telling them we accept. Who wants do do that?" Alfred groaned, "Can't we just, like, email them or something?" Arthur looked at Alfred, "You can email here?" Alfred rose an eyebrow at him, "Yeah...? Where've you been? Technology has been around for the longest time! Good thing, too! I would die without Google!" Yao spoke up before Arthur could pitch in anything else, "Alfred, it's more formal to write a letter. Ludwig, would you mind writing it?"

Ludwig responded, "Not at all. I wouldn't trust anyone else in this room to do it..." Alfred pouted, "Hey! That's not cool, bro!" Roderich spoke up after he glanced at his pocket watch, "It seems as if our gathering is coming to a close. Perhaps we should take our leave?" Most of the people in the room murmured with agreement and began to file out. Alfred, Arthur, Yao, and Peter followed them to the entrance of the castle. Bidding each of them farewell. When the last person left, Alfred yelled after them, "See you all at Francis's place next month!" Alfred grinned as he received a few waves and groans in response and watched the royals get into their vehicles. After the last car drove off, the entrance was closed and Alfred turned to Arthur, "What d'you think? Nice lot of people, right?"

Arthur rose an eyebrow, "Sure...? You're going to have to explain... Everything to me, though." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, "You really aren't from around here, are you? You must be from the neighboring universe..." Peter interjected, "Yep! He is!" Arthur nodded a bit skeptically, "Yeah, about that, when do you think I'll be able to go back?"

At those words, the three people around him looked at him as if he'd grown a second head and all said simultaneously, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts! Who wants to tell me their thoughts!? I crave feedback! This story's kind of fun, right? Everyone happens to be a loon! Some sensible loons, but loons nonetheless! <strong>

**Arthur: Tell me about it... **

**Alfred: You're crazy for wanting to go back home when you have a kingdom to rule! **

**Arthur: Hush, you. **

**Peter: Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: That Escalated Quickly

**Oui, oui, chapter 3! Bonjour, mes amis~! I don't speak French, what am I doing? Anyway, here I am with another chapter! I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me so far. That means all of you dear followers, favoriters, reviewers, and even you people who read this but don't have an account. Yes, I'm acknowledging you! It's because I love you all! I couldn't be more thankful than I already am for all you loyal readers. Well, I know this is boring you so I'll get on with the story. **

**Allons-y! **

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

Arthur looked at all three people, "Is there a problem?"

Peter scratched his head and was the first to speak, "How do I put this simply, uh, yeah?"

Arthur's heart dropped a bit, "What? What are you saying?"

Alfred cleared his throat and Arthur averted his attention to him, "Well, you see, most of the people that come from the neighboring universe never really want to go back and, well... We kind of never figured out how to send anyone who isn't a joker back and forth through the rift..."

At that moment, Arthur's world practically shattered, "Wait, I'll never get to go back? I... I left a job behind and my parents will worry... I can't just disappear! Someone's going to file a missing person report and there will be investigations because I disappeared out of the blue!"

"Artie... Artie, Artie, Artie, Artie, calm down.", Alfred said as he immobilized the Brit, who was pacing, by placing his hands on his shoulders.

"My name is NOT Artie, it's _Arthur_!", Arthur said as he swatted Alfred's hands away. "I'm trapped in a world full of people I don't know and I'm being forced into the position of a queen... You know, I didn't question it before, but now that I think about it, why the hell are men queens here!? It just doesn't make any sense! This is all a dream, right!? It must be! That's the only logical explanation!"

Yao finally decided to speak up, "There's no use in panicking. That's only going to make your situation worse. If you're trapped here, you might as well get comfortable."

Arthur turned on him, "You are _not_ helping! I don't want to be trapped here, so why would I get bloody _comfortable_!?"

Alfred leaned down and whispered in Peter's ear, "Run and ask one of the maids to get the sedatives, would ya?"

Peter nodded and ran off.

Alfred grabbed Arthur, who was yelling profanities at the poor Jack who was holding his hands up in surrender, "Yo, calm down! Getting angry is not gonna help! Why don't we all calm down and eat some burgers?"

Arthur wiggled in Alfred's grasp, "I don't want your bloody burgers! Unhand me, you sodding brute!"

Alfred took no heed to Arthur's demands and sighed as he effortlessly lifted the Brit and slung him over his shoulder, "Where's Peter with those sedatives?"

Arthur stopped struggling for a moment, "Those _what_!?"

Peter bounded back with a needle in his hand, "Got it, Alfred!"

Alfred smiled as Peter handed it to him, "Thanks, sport!"

Arthur's eyes widened and he began struggling more, pounding Alfred's back with his fists, "Let go of me, git! Let go, I say!"

Arthur's demands were once again ignored as Alfred took the needle and injected it into his thigh. Arthur let out a small cry of pain before slowly going limp.

"Aiyah, are foreigners always this irritable?", Yao said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Alfred removed Arthur from his shoulder so he was carrying him bridal style and shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe it's just him." He then carried him down one of the halls and into a bedroom.

**\(^o^)/**

When Arthur awoke, he found himself surrounded by silken sheets and soft pillows, definitely not his bed back at home. He sat up and saw that the sheets were, of course, blue with spades symbols all over them. Then, he heard the door open and close and looked up to see who it was.

Sapphire met emerald, "I see you're awake."

Arthur's eyes narrowed into acidic slits and he spoke sarcastically, "I wonder why I fell asleep in the first place. Such a mystery, right?"

Alfred let out a bark of laughter, "Retract the claws, kitty! I did it for your own good!"

Arthur scoffed, "My own good? You bloody tranquilized me!"

Alfred grinned, "And I'll do it again."

At this, Arthur let out a huff and crossed his arms, "Git..."

Alfred made his way to the bed and sat on the edge of it, "Hey, I'm sorry."

Arthur snorted, "Whatever for? Sedating me? Taking me away from my life?"

Alfred frowned, "Hey, I'm apologizing, here, and heroes don't normally apologize! Besides, it wasn't me who took you away from your most likely boring life!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "How is an apology going to help?"

"I didn't say it would! I just don't want you to be angry at me!"

"Well, you're a bit late, aren't you!?", Arthur began to raise his voice.

Alfred also began to raise his voice in retaliation, "I said I was sorry! Jeez, you aren't cute at all!"

Arthur growled and yelled back at him, "Why the hell does everyone keep saying that!? I'm a man! I'm not supposed to be cute! Did you expect me to be a submissive little princess that speaks softly and acts dainty!? If you did, you've got another thing coming! I'll have you kn - "

Arthur was silenced by lips suddenly being smashed against his own. He sat there with wide eyes for a few moments before he finally realized what was happening and his face erupted into a deep shade of red bordering on purple and he quickly pushed the King away from himself. "What the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing!?", Arthur practically screeched.

Alfred crossed his arms with a smirk, "Shutting you up."

Arthur glowered at the man sitting on the bed next to him and ground out, "Get. _Out_."

Alfred, seeing his mistake in his course of action, did just that. He quickly made his way out of the room and left Arthur alone once again.

After he was gone, Arthur fell back onto the pillows and covered his eyes with his arm and his face tinted pink, "That bloody idiot..."

On the outside of the room, Alfred was leaning against the door, "God, I'm an idiot." (It appears that Arthur's not the only one that thinks that.)

"What's the matter, Al?", Alfred jumped at the sound of the soft voice of his brother, the Ace of Spades. The Ace of Spades looks just like Alfred, just with wavier hair, a curl instead of a cowlick, violet eyes, and a slighter build.

"O-oh, hey, Matt! When'd you get here?", Alfred laughed nervously.

"I just got here, now what's wrong?"

Alfred sighed, "Well, I went in there to apologize so he wouldn't be mad at me, but I seem to have only made him angrier."

Matt rose an eyebrow, "Who exactly is in there?"

"The Queen."

The Ace's eyes widened, "What!? The Queen? What's his name? What does he look like, eh?"

Alfred rose a hand to about the height of his jaw, "About yay high, blonde hair, green eyes, girly build, and a bad temper. His name's Arthur Kirkland. What's it matter, Matthew?"

Matthew dismissed him with the wave of his hand, "I just wanted to know who he was. What exactly did you do to make him angry?"

Alfred huffed and pouted, "That's the problem! I don't think I did anything wrong! I even apologized! He's probably just overemotional."

"Or you're just too dense to realize what you did was wrong...", Matthew said under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

Matthew shook his head, "Not at all."

Back inside of the room, Arthur had gotten up and was pacing, 'What am I supposed to do? I'm trapped here...' Then, he snapped his fingers, 'That's right! My phone... is in the pocket of my peacoat... Damn.' Then, there was a knock at the door. Arthur cautiously walked over and opened it, finding an... Alfred look-alike on the other side, "... Alfred?"

The man on the other side of the door smiled a bit of a strained smile, "No, I'm his brother, Matthew Williams. I'm the Ace of Spades."

Arthur sighed in relief, "Oh, good. You aren't Alfred." He outstretched his hand for Matthew to shake, "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

Matthew chuckled a bit at this and shook his hand, "I take it you're angry at him, eh?"

"Angry is an understatement. I'm _furious_ at that bastard. Do you have any idea what he did to me?"

Matthew smiled nervously, "Actually, no. What exactly did he do to you?"

Arthur scowled, "Well, first he sedated me, then, he had the _audacity_... The audacity to... to kiss me! Telling me it was to shut me up... He's not making a very good first impression."

Matthew was a bit surprised at this news, "Oh? Well, I'll go scold him for you if you want me to."

Arthur crossed his arms, "Please do."

Matthew nodded, but before he left, Arthur said something else, "Oh, I'm sorry to ask, but, before you go, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, when I got here, I was changed into these clothes and I don't know what was done with my other clothing. Can you ask around for me? I don't really know my way around the castle, so..."

Matthew smiled, "Of course, your highness."

Arthur smiled back at Matthew, "Please, just call me Arthur."

"Alright, Arthur. I'll see you around."

"Yes, goodbye, Matthew."

As Matthew turned away, the door was closed behind him. "He doesn't seem bad.", Matthew said to Alfred who was leaning on the wall beside the door. Alfred turned his head so he was facing away from Matthew, "Whatever." Matthew rolled his eyes, "Hey, from what I heard, he has a reason to be angry at you."

Alfred snapped his head back in Matthew's direction, "You're siding with him!? Mattie, you traitor!"

Matthew shrugged, "Hey, maybe you could make it up to him by bringing him his things. He told me he was wearing different clothing when he got here and he wants them back."

Alfred grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I'll get the cranky queen his clothes..." Then, Alfred pushed himself off of the wall and began walking away, "I'll see you later, Mattie."

"Bye, Al.", Matthew said as he began walking in the opposite direction.

Arthur was once again walking around the room he was inside of, looking for something of interest. Finding nothing, he huffed and flopped back onto the bed, "I like how they leave me in here with absolutely nothing to do..." Having nothing better to do, Arthur closed his eyes and thought. 'So, as a recap, let's see what I went through all in one day... First, I fell through a hole and ended up in this world, then I ended up in this castle, found out there was going to be some sort of war/game thing, and, finally, found out I'll never be able to go back home... Splendid.' All of the sudden, Arthur heard a scratching at the window. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up from the bed, "What is that?" When he didn't hear the scratching again, he decided it was a branch or something and he went back to lying down. Yet, the scratching at the window was not having it and scratched faster and louder.

Arthur groaned and got off of the bed before walking over to the window. Once there, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Outside of the window was a bunny that was mint in color and had wings. Seeing as the flying rabbit wasn't going anywhere, Arthur opened the window, "Hello there, little one." Surprisingly, the bunny spoke back, "Hello!" Arthur was taken aback by the fact that the rabbit could speak, "You can talk?"

The rabbit responded in a somewhat triumphant tone of voice, "Of course I can! I'm the magical Flying Mint Bunny!"

"O-of course, I apologize. Would you like to come inside?", Arthur said, stepping out of the way of the window.

"Yes, thank you!", Flying Mint Bunny said as he flew inside. "So, what's your name?"

Arthur closed the window, "I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's rather nice to meet you."

The bunny did a little bow in the air, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Arthur smiled at the polite little creature, "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I heard there was _finally_ a Queen of Spades, so I decided to check for myself! _All_ of the magical creatures are talking about you."

"Well, I'm honored. Tell them I said hello, would you?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Yo, Artie! Who're you talking to?"

The bunny flew towards the window, "Well, I'll take my leave now. See you around, Arthur!" Then, Flying Mint Bunny left just as the door opened.

"Hey, Artie, I thought I heard voices. You weren't talking to yourself were you? 'Cuz if you were, I'd think you were crazy!", Alfred said as he sauntered into the room.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "What do you want, twat?"

Alfred pouted, "You're still mad? I'm sorry, okay? I even brought you your stuff! After Mattie told me you were looking for them, I searched high and low just for you!"

Arthur crossed his arms, "I didn't _ask_ you to do it, asshat."

Alfred frowned, "You're so mean! How do you expect anyone to like you if you're so mean to them?"

"Maybe if I weren't talking to such a dolt, I wouldn't be so mean!"

"Maybe if you would stop being so mean, I wouldn't be a 'dolt', whatever that is!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Exactly my point, now give me my stuff."

Alfred looked down at the stuff he was carrying, then back up at Arthur, "You know, I don't think I will."

Arthur scowled, "Why the hell not? You're the one who brought it all the way here."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him, "You're mean to me. I'll give them to you if you say 'please' and 'thank you'."

Arthur gave him a deadpan expression, "Absolutely not."

"Then you aren't getting your things! Simple as that!"

"Give it to me, you prat!", Arthur said as he tried to snatch the stuff.

Alfred moved the stuff out of his reach, "No way! Not until you say 'please'!"

Arthur tried to move around Alfred to get at the stuff only for Alfred to move it above his head, "Ah, ah, ah~! Not until you say 'please'!"

Arthur tried to reach for the stuff, but to no avail due to the fact that Alfred was taller than him. He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the person standing in front of him and mumbled something.

Alfred leaned closer to him, "I can't hear you~!"

Arthur blushed and screwed his eyes shut, still facing away from Alfred, "May I _please_ have my things back?"

Alfred smiled and brought the stuff down from above his head, "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Arthur said nothing and reached for the stuff with a scowl, but Alfred moved it out of reach again.

"Where's my thank you?"

Arthur grumbled, "Thank you, git."

"Close enough.", Alfred said as he handed Arthur the stuff. "I guess you _can_ be cute."

Arthur blushed again and hugged his stuff to his chest, "I am not!"

Alfred simply laughed and waved him off, walking towards the door, "I'll come back later to escort you to dinner!" Then, he left.

After the door was closed, Arthur buried his burning face into the clothes in his hands, "...What are the conflicting emotions that I'm feeling?"

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, that escalated quickly. Am I right, or am I right? I kind of feel like I'm rushing this romance process. Let me know if you agree and think I should slow it down. On the other hand, let me know if you disagree and thing I should speed it up or keep it how it is. Nevertheless, tell me your thoughts! Give me your feedback! Flame away! Favorite, follow, review! I think you guys should know the deal by now, but whatever. I'll keep reminding you! <strong>

**Alfred: Until next time! **


End file.
